HUNK
HUNK is a ruthless special agent of the Umbrella Corporation and a villain from the Resident Evil games. History Past Very little is known about HUNK’s past, not even his actual name, and the only thing known from his history is that he received training in 1996 at the Rockfort Island Military Training Center. HUNK became well known for having performed the most successful missions and was often the only agent to return. It was this that gave him the nickname, “Grim Reaper HUNK”. Retrieving the G-Virus In 1998, HUNK was the commander of Alpha Team and was sent to retrieve the G-Virus from the Raccoon City Underground Laboratory. He and one of his fellow USS members managed to corner William Birkin in his lab and tried to talk him into handing over the G-Virus. However Birkin refused to hand over the G-Virus and as he backed away, he knocked over a mug and the sudden noise made the USS soldier with HUNK shoot the scientist. HUNK berated him for doing so since it could have damaged the virus sample and took up the case carrying the samples of G-Virus, along with samples of T-Virus. With their objective secure, HUNK and the Alpha Team headed to the tram in the sewers which would bring them to the extraction point. However Birkin injected himself with a G-Virus sample to save his life and mutated into the monster, “G”. He hunted down the members of the Alpha Team, killing all of them except HUNK and spilling the contents of the case. G consumed the G-Virus samples and crushed the canisters carrying T-Virus, which infected the sewer rats. They spread the virus all throughout Raccoon City using the sewer network, which connected to the water supply. HUNK, undeterred by the death of the rest of the Alpha Team, focused on getting a sample of G-Virus to bring back to Umbrella. As the Raccoon City Outbreak raged around him, HUNK managed to obtain the sample and at least a weak after his confrontation with Birkin, he contacted his team’s evac helicopter and arranged to be picked up on the police station’s roof. As HUNK headed to meet his helicopter, his radio picked up various transmissions, like the police futilely attempting to contain the outbreak, the last broadcast of a radio station surrounded by zombies, various Umbrella advertisements, and the pleas for help from another USS commando which he ignored. At last, HUNK reached the roof of the police station, where he set off a flare, allowing his extraction helicopter to reach him and take him to safety. Job on Rockfort Island HUNK later received an assignment to transport a container to Rockfort Island, but Alfred Ashford, the commander of the island’s base, refused to tell HUNK’s team what was inside. HUNK believed that a package with an unidentified cargo presented a significant danger to a team since they could not be prepared for what was inside and made this clear in his report to Alfred. Personality HUNK is completely cold and determined, focusing completely on accomplishing his mission, despite the consequences. He thinks nothing of the comrades that are sacrificed on his assignments and operates with ruthless efficiency. HUNK views his missions as part of a war, so losses are necessary, and says that the reason he has never failed a mission is because he always follows the principle that the objective takes priority over everything else. Abilities HUNK is an extremely skilled soldier, skilled with a number of weapons and is also able to deliver solid melee attacks. He also has a few blade weapons hidden on his person. Trivia *HUNK is playable in Resident Evil 4’s the Mercenaries minigame and in the Mercenaries 3D. *In the Umbrella Chronicles, his pistol, an H&K VP70 was named “Matilda”. *HUNK was the first character to use the Neck Breaker move, which instantly kills an enemy. * In Resident Evil 3, there is an unlockable epilogue that shows HUNK on a helicopter after his mission’s success, here he is seen for the only time without his helmet and mask. HUNK’s face can also be briefly seen reflected in the G-Virus container at the end of his scenario in the Umbrella Chronicles. *He is playable in Resident Evil Outbreak via a Game Shark cheat device, same as other USS troops. *HUNK is briefly mentioned in by Albert Wesker in Wesker’s Report, where Wesker notes that HUNK beat his team to the G-Virus sample. * There is a parody of the Fourth Survivor minigame from Resident Evil 2, which HUNK is playable in, called “The Tofu Survivor” where the player plays as a character called the Tofu. In the ending, the Tofu is seen being eaten by HUNK. *A small photo of HUNK are on some computers that the player needs to access in Code Veronica. This same photo is in HUNK’s inventory in Resident Evil 2. *It was confirmed that he would appear in Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City and would have huge influences on it. * HUNK’s alternate costume in Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D is called “Mr. Death”, which has him wearing a hooded cloak and carrying a scythe on his back. Its name is most likely a reference to the fact that he constantly defies death and the design references his Grim Repaer nickname. *A masked person that many believe to be HUNK appeared in the first trailer for Resident Evil: Revelations. This may mean that he will appear in this game. *In a psychological report about HUNK, the doctor noted that HUNK no longer had any human traits and was noting but a soldier. Another thing the doctor noticed was that HUNK seemed to respond to the name “Bella”, but he couldn’t figure out the relationship. *HUNK has also been called “Death”, “God of Death”, and “Mr. Death” and his nickname in Japanese is Shinigami, which translates to “death god”. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Resident Evil Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Soldiers Category:Living Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Henchmen Category:Nameless Villains Category:Male Villians Category:Minion Category:Horror Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Capcom Villains